User talk:Andy Gott
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Minion.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 02:54, November 24, 2012 Hello, You're New Around Here Are you? Yes, I am Rtgoh1 - You can insert images onto the Wiki, but DO NOT replace them. Got it? Undertood Okay. Let me explain something. Only characters who are Summons to Jeffrey, Xion, Nathan, and Mitsuki may be on that category. Got it? Fine Say. Do you suppose you can slow down with theses pages, please? I can't keep up with them. Hey Their, It's a real pleasure to meet you. I'm Aaron, Aaron The Wise '91. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Could you PLEASE stop adding so many pictures to pages that already have a picture in it? Tigerman531 (talk) 06:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Main Leaders mean Adventure Team Leaders. So stop adding Mr Fantastic to Main Leaders. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you make the page for the Giant Mouse of Minsk? Will you make the pages for the characters and the secret weapon from An American Tail? Please. Messages from Iamnater1225 Hey, Andy, Can you make a page for Fu-Xi? I've added a picture of him. I've added a picture of Pleakley, Can you make a page for him? Now for Wanda, Timmy Turner and Poof. Just so you know, Intelligent and Inventor are the same thing on this Wiki. I call dibs on doing a page for "Under the Sea." Suppose you could leave the Elements of Harmony to me and tigerman531, please? Thank you. I know you're trying to help, but the Elements of Harmony can be changed by us, so sometimes a final decision is not always reached. Enough already. Let me and rtgoh1 handle the Elements of Harmony, okay? Am I a bad person? No your not, why would you ask such a thing? Because of that user carsfan360. Just because he wouldn't tolerate the fact that I'm not a Pearlshipping fan, he's making me sound like a bad person. Now that''s ridiculous. Just remember it dosn't matter what anyone else thinks. We all have are likes and dislikes. Besides, i checked out his page and he's probubly a jerk any cause really now. Who would type ****ing on this wiki any?'' And that's not all. Look what he did: My Reaction to rtgoh2 unblocked and stops tolerating me in Wikia - YouTube Well um, that's pretty harsh is'n it? He's making me sound like a bad person all just because I don't have the same opinion as he does. Well it's like i said before. It dons't matter what anyone else thinks. Besides you can't change everyone the wolrd, at least not alone. I know that. But I feel like carsfan360 doesn't want to accept that fact. well that's his problem. If he dosn't like it, he can take it somewhere else. I'm just really hurt by what he said and did.